


Playful At The Zoo

by phancuddleswithstyles



Category: Internet Personalities, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oneshot, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5426165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phancuddleswithstyles/pseuds/phancuddleswithstyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil drags Dan along to the zoo, but Dan has other plans than to just look at some animals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playful At The Zoo

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time ever writing smut so soz if it’s really bad. I’m just a smol and pure cinnamon roll nun. I know nothing. Lemme know what ya think :) You can also read my fics on my tumblr, where i have the same username as here, phancuddleswithstyles.

“Dan, this really isn’t a good idea. Please can’t we just wait until we get home?” Phil pleaded. He only got a deep chuckle in response and a light squeeze on his bum. Phil had literally lost count of how many times Dan had done that within the past hour. 

It was a very nice, and most of all hot day in july. Phil had decided to make the most of it by dragging Dan along to the local zoo. It was all going fine at first. Dan had been his usual lazy self. Making sarcastic jokes about every animal and complaining about how the heat was too much. That they should’ve just stayed at home and filled their bathtub with ice. Phil was willing to agree, but in the end he thought a day at the zoo would be a fun memory for them. They hadn’t been on a proper date in ages, so what could be better than the zoo?

Maybe it was the heat that got a little bit too much for Dan’s head, becuase his mood changed all of a sudden. Dan’s forehead was so sweaty that his fringe had gone curly, a look he hated but now didn’t seem to even notice. His black t-shirt and jeans clung to his tall body uncomfortably. He kept touching Phil as subtle as possible with the purpose to tease him and had a look in his eyes that could only mean one thing. He was up to no good. With his arm snaked around Phil’s waist, he had the perfect angle to give the older man’s bum a subtle squeeze when no one was looking. His fingers danced lightly up Phil’s arm. Dan wanted to slowly drive him crazy, and there was no doubt that he saw lust deep inside Phil’s warning glances.

“I want to touch you Phil” Dan stated in a husky tone when he was only inches from Phil’s ear. “I want to take care of my man” Phil sighed and shot Dan another warning glance.

“Dan this isn’t right, there are children around. We can do whatever you want when we get home. Please?” Phil had no desire to get turned on in the middle of a zoo with a bunch of families around. Dan on the other hand, had no desire stop his teasing.

“Oh c'mon Phil, I can already see the bulge in your trousers. It’s practically calling my name. Let me take care of you” God, Dan was too good at his games. Phil couldn’t deny that he wanted to shove the brunette against the fence and do all sorts of things right then and there. But that would obviously not work, and Dan should know that.

“Fine Dan, you win. You know that you are irresistible to me. But how the hell were you planning to sort my ‘problem’ out? We’re in public”

“Easy love, we just walked past some bathrooms. I’m sure there’s enough room for us to have a little fun” Dan was already pulling on Phil’s hand, urging him to follow.  
“I still don’t think this is a good idea Dan. What if we get caught?”  
“Last time I checked, bathroom doors have locks, don’t they?” Dan stated with an amused look. Phil was always useless at making up excuses.  
“Yeah, but-”  
“No buts Phil. Unless it’s your butt of course” Dan laughed proudly at his own joke.  
“Hey, shut up! You’re so childish sometimes”  
“You love it”  
“I do”

 

Dan let out a chuckle when Phil shoved him into the handicapped toilet. It was the only room that seemed spacious and private enough. His chuckle was silenced only seconds later when Phil closed the space between them. He ran his fingers through Dan’s sweaty curls and rested a hand on his neck, urging their kiss to grow deeper. Their sweaty shirts were soon discarded on the floor, and their warm torsos touched. The bathroom was like a sauna due to the heat outside, but neither of them mind. 

As much as Dan would’ve wanted a long and hot makeout session, he knew that they didn’t have much time before someone might get suspicious. Dan’s arm left Phil’s naked waist and his hands found Phil’s belt. He almost knew Phil’s belt better than his own by this point and he unbuckled it almost purely by instinct.  
Phil was already hard when Dan placed his hand on Phil’s bulge through his boxers, and a low moan escaped his lips. Dan smiled into their kiss at his reaction. He loved how he easily he could turn Phil on without even touching him. It was something he had never experienced with anyone else before he met Phil. It was boost for his self esteem, which gave him the confidence to act a little dominant from time to time. Dan had always preferred to be the more submissive one in their relationship, and Phil had naturally taken on the role as the more dominant one. That rule wasn’t set in stone however, and they both enjoyed spicing it up once in a while by switching roles inside and outside of their bedroom. And right now, neither man were against a little change.

Dan reluctantly ended their hungry kiss and with a playful smile on his lips, he carefully shoved Phil against the tile wall. Phil let out a soft laugh and bit his lip. He knew that lip biting was one of Dan’s biggest turn ons. Dan let out a moany breath at the sight and licked his own lips before he finally pulled down his boyfriend’s remaining clothing items. Phil’s erection was released and Dan had his mouth on it immedietly without any hesitation. Phil jumped slightly at the sudden sensation of cold saliva on his boiling hot body, but he soon relaxed and enjoyed the strange sensation. Dan kept their eye contact the entire time, something he always did when he was in a playful mood. Phil tried his best to keep it, but Dan was insanely good at giving blowjobs so it was a struggle.  
It couldn’t have been more than two minutes before Phil involuntarily squeezed his eyes shut due to the pleasure rushing through his body.

“Dan, I’m so close. You’re too good at this, I fucking love you” Phil groaned before he soon came hard in Dan’s mouth. Dan quickly licked up any residue that was left and pulled up Phil’s underwear.

“Did you enjoy that baby?” Dan purred when he was only inches from Phil’s face again, stroking his boyfriend’s dark fringe away from his sweaty forehead.  
“I enjoy everything you do sweetheart. You always make me feel like a naughty teenager again” Phil chuckled before they both leaned in for a soft kiss.

“Hmm well, someone needs to keep the old man young” Dan glanced down at Phil’s crotch and giggled. “I don’t think you’re gonna need viagra any time soon” Dan earned a soft punch on his arm.  
“Oi, shut up! You’re not that much younger than me!”  
“True. But just let me now when I have to go buy that viagra for you, okay babe?” Dan laughed, and this time he earned a light smack on his bottom as they were walking out of the bathroom.  
“I’m gonna punish you so hard when we get home. You won’t be able to walk for days, and then we’ll see who’s the limping old man” Phil said in a low voice so no one else but Dan could hear.  
“Hmm sounds like a fantastic plan babe. Maybe I should tease you more often”  
“You definiately should” Phil agreed and leaned in to give the younger man a loving kiss on his cheek.


End file.
